This invention relates generally to the field of and more specifically to an enzymatic method to extract Lactose-free calcium and related minerals or protein from dairy whey and milk.
During the past years there have been numerous studies that highlight the benefits of adequate Calcium intake to prevent some conditions and diseases such as overweight, diabetes, certain types of cancers and cardiovascular problems. There has been a global increase of milk calcium production to satisfy the requirements created by the introduction of food supplements. After a search for a commercial product contacting large manufacturers of Milk calcium, I discovered that there was no commercial lactose-free commercial product.
After learning about the need and in reviewing the statistical numbers of a growing population in need for such product I designed the enclosed method to eliminate the lactose.
At the same time I knew of the preferences to obtain a product with a higher concentration of calcium for pharmaceutical use and the requirements for whiter finished product.
Previous process rendered 24-27% Calcium in the final product. The novel enzymatic method, which I introduced, increases substantially the yield of Calcium and provides a product with typical Calcium concentration between 28-32%, depending of the moisture conditions that the equipment could control.
Calcium is a mineral that the body needs for numerous functions, including building and maintaining bones and teeth, blood clotting, the transmission of nerve impulses, and the regulation of the heart's rhythm. Ninety-nine percent of the calcium in the human body is stored in the bones and teeth. The remaining 1 percent is found in the blood and other tissues.
To ensure that 95 percent of the population gets this much calcium, the National Academy of Sciences established the following recommended intake levels:                1,000 mg/day for that age 19-50        1,200 mg/day for that age 50 or over        1,000 mg/day for pregnant or lactating adult women        
To have an adequate intake of calcium and other minerals it is recommended the consumption of milk, but unfortunately there is large number of individuals that are lactose intolerant so the main goal of this invention is to introduce a manufacturing method to eliminate lactose in the calcium in order to have a product suitable for lactose intolerant individuals as well as for diabetic and non-diabetic individuals. Consumption of calcium and dairy products has benefits beyond bone health, including possibly lowering the risk of high blood pressure and colon cancer. While the blood pressure benefits appear fairly small, the protection against colon cancer seems somewhat larger. In addition high levels of galactose, a sugar released by the digestion of lactose in milk, have been studied as possibly damaging to the ovaries and leading to ovarian cancer. Although such associations have not been reported in all studies, there may be potential harm in consuming high amounts of dairy products.
Lactose Intolerance
Millions of people have some degree of lactose intolerance. For them, eating or drinking dairy products causes problems like cramping, bloating, gas, and diarrhea. These symptoms can range from mild to severe. Certain groups are much more likely to have lactose intolerance. For example, 90 percent of Asians, 70 percent of blacks and Native Americans, and 50 percent of Hispanics are lactose-intolerant, compared to only about 15 percent of people of North America.
Existing process to obtain milk calcium does not eliminate the lactose and there is no history of previous attempt to use an enzymatic process.
Direct communication with one of the leaders of the industry (Glanbia) confirmed this fact.
Prior technology didn't allow for removal of lactose. The present process eliminates the lactose in the final product, making the product available for the millions of individuals that are lactose intolerant.
Prior technology created drying problems due to the existence of sugars in the product to be dried. The present technology reduces the use of energy and makes the drying process more efficient.
The product obtained is whiter and the sweet flavor is also eliminated, creating a product that could be use in a wider variety of consumer products.
The particle size for the product becomes more homogeneous.
The elimination of the sugars promotes a larger shelf life for the product.
The product becomes more stable since there increase in effectiveness from drying reduces the moisture in the final product.
The previous product was highly hygroscopic. Since the sugars are eliminated the resulting product obtained using this process elongates the shelf life of the product.